


Hunt and Peck

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “That evenlookspainful.  You need to stop.”





	Hunt and Peck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #582 "stop"

“Okay,” said Bishop, after a long moment. “That even _looks_ painful. You need to stop.”

Reeves blinked at her over the cubicle partition. “What?”

“Your hand,” she said, nodding to where he held his bandaged right hand awkwardly over the keyboard. “I just can’t listen to you hunt-and-peck anymore. Come here, I’ll type for you.”

“You will?” asked Reeves, gratefully. “Ducky says my hand’s fine, really, but these reports need to be finished by today.”

“It’s no problem. How far did you get?”

“Um…”

Bishop snorted a laugh. “I’ll start with a blank document, then?”

He smiled back. “Thanks, Ellie.” 

THE END


End file.
